Forgive Me
by Missy Motion
Summary: John Cena one shot. Read, enjoy, and please review :


**A/N: **Well, here it is, my John Cena one shot. I wrote it after hearing the song "Forgive Me" by C-Note, so I hope you all like it. Read, enjoy, and please review. Oh, and thanks Lis (xtremegirl619) for Gabby's name ;p.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own John Cena or the song Forgive Me. John belongs to himself, and the song belongs to the members of C-Note. I am in no way implying the following event is real. If in fact this event happens to be true, it is completely coinsidental. This is a fictitious one shot that I wrote for the enjoyment of all you lovely readers.

**(John Cena) Forgive Me (One Shot)**

* * *

I woke up laying in my bed, feeling safe wrapped in John's arms. I turned over to face him, and he quickly turned his attention to me with all seriousness in his eyes. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked him as a questioning look played across my face. He sighed heavily as he started to sit up. He sat on the edge of the bed and I proped myself up on my elbows. "Look, Gabby, I need to say some things," he said as he got off the bed and picked up his shorts, slipping them on. "Okay, what is it?" I asked as I got out of the bed in my pajamas and followed him into the living room. I picked his hat up from the floor infront of me hiding, it behind my back.

I watched as he walked around the room, picking up his things, not looking at me, but continuing to talk to me. "I don't want to say it, because I know it's going to hurt you, but it's something I think I need to say," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. I looked down at my feet, worried about what was comming next. "I've been thinking about this for a while," he said as he sat down on the couch and slipped on his left shoe. "And I really think we need to take a break for a while, set things straight, think about some things," he continued, slipping on his other shoe.

I just stood there in silence, trying to comprehend everything I was hearing. I just kept on starring at the ground, trying to hold back my tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to say anything, afraid I would break down. "I just need some time to figure things out," he stated, standing back up and looking at me. "I just can't keep on pretending to feel something that I don't," he finished. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't dare look him in the eye. "Gab, say something." I slowly looked up at him. Like I knew it would, a tear slid down my cheek. "Why?" was all I managed to get out. "Gabs, I know you know why," he said, not wanting to say it, just as much as I didn't want to hear it.

"But John, isn't this worth fighting for? I know we can get through it," I said, more tears slowly rolling down my cheeks and falling off my face, forming tiny puddles on the floor beneath me. "I've changed, Gabby, we both have. I don't want to fight with you. I can't be the man you want anymore," he replied, walking closer to me. "But you are... I want you," I pleaded, trying to persuade him into changing his mind. "Why would you want to go on pretending?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders. I just looked back down at my feet, realizing the truth in his question. "You know I love you," he said, placing his hands on the sides of my face, bringing me to look at him, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. I lightly rested my hands on his forearms.

"I love you too," I replied softly, more tears now falling as I looked up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. He pulled away and I crossed my arms over my chest, looking away from him. He took my face in his hands one last time, and I closed my eyes as he lightly kissed my forehead. He made his way over to the door and opened it. "Wait," I said before he shut it, remembering the hat in my hands. He turned to me and I walked over to him. I placed the hat tightly on his head and took his hand in mine. "I never meant to hurt you," he said with sadness in his voice, as well as his eyes. "I know," I said softly, almost a whisper. He kissed the back of my hand then let it go. He walked out, taking one last look back at me before shutting the door. I walked up to the door putting my back to it and sliding down it, holding my knees to my chest as my tears fell fast and hard. "_But you did._"


End file.
